


[Fanart] Dread Pirate Flynn

by UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016), Timeless - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen, That is all, garcia flynn in period clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe
Summary: A fanart concept of Garcia Flynn in this particular period clothing. AKA, I just wanna see Flynn in a swashbuckling outfit, okay? ^_^
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[Fanart] Dread Pirate Flynn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedGold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGold/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Boys' Night Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413029) by [RedGold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGold/pseuds/RedGold). 



> I'm also considering this as my second version of [this fanart I did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486895) which was inspired by RedGold's "Boys Night Out". A definite rec to read!
> 
> Pose and clothing reference from a painting by Alcide-Théophile Robaudi, "La Leçon d'Escrime".
> 
> And Garcia with the hella good long hair is from Goran's look in "The Power of Goodbye" video because, Why Not?


End file.
